1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fan device with air guide function, wherein the fan device is configured with an air guide frame which provides each air molecule with higher space freedom and surface area existing in the space by more frequent collision. Thus, after propelling from the fan and colliding with the air guide frame, the air flow becomes more comfortable and feels like a nature breeze when it touches human skin, and the present invention is applicable in all types of electric fan or any structure blowing the air.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, an electric fan is always driven by the inner motor to blow the air forward and is equipped with a protection frame to avoid touching with the rotating fan. Therefore, that electric fan only functions as a device to pump the air forward. The said protection frame is also linked with a reducing gear to make it rotatable and the air flows like a swirl.
However, the air is flowing strong at the front only and could not provide a better circulation effect around the whole indoor space. Furthermore, the prior electric fan might not be able to make an indoor space full of a fresh and fragrant air or its air flow is still too strong to produce an air like natural breeze. Even the prior electric fan is equipped with a swing gear to control the electric fan swinging to and fro with certain angle coverage, there is still a limited space for circulation.
In view of these drawbacks and problems, the present invention aims to provide a fan device with air guide function that is applicable to an existed air blowing device to convert an air flow generated therefore into a mild and comfortable flow of air that similar to a natural breeze with an aromatic essence or perfume for indoor air refreshing purpose.